A Tale of a Jealous Winry
by Rii Airu
Summary: What would happen if Winry found out that Ed could possibly be stepping out on her? My very first fanfic! Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own FMA. But if I did, ohohoho! The things I a girl like me would do! **

**Chapter 1: A Jealous Girl**

_No matter what people say or do, I wont leave you._ I wasn't stupid enough to believe that. I always had to keep a close watch on him now, we had Lysander to think about and a new addition coming soon. Since he worked in the military all the way at Central and I have an automail shop to run here, it would be hard to see if he was doing what I hoped he wasn't. Good thing Sheska's there to watch him.

"Mama?" Lysander said, the four year old was struggling to hold a piece of pie, "Eat first. Baby will get hungry."

I laughed at him, I was fixing an automail that I had to make for a patient of mine. Ed always told me to keep calm and work less, even while I had Sander. I took a bite then fed him some. After that he ran off to play with his cousin, Trisha, Al's daughter.

I looked at him from outside the window, it made me smile.

The phone beside me rang. "Hello? Rockbell Automails, may I help you?"

"Winry!" It was Sheska's voice, "There's a new girl around, and she's amazingly pretty! Any guy would fall for her! Ed's been eyeing her for some time now…"

"What?! Ed's… You mean _my_ Ed? Has been eyeing this bitch?!" I rubbed my belly to apologize to my baby for using such language in front of her, or him.

"Her name is Mirabella. She seems nice, although Lieutenant Hawkeye doesn't like her either. She pointed a gun at her a while ago saying 'Stay away from Roy.' It scared me." I was scared too, if Miss Hawkeye saw her as a threat, then how much for me?

"Thanks for letting me know, Sheska. I'll be going there, so please wait for me." I put the phone down and went to Al's, who lived in a newly built house in the spot where their burnt house used to sit. Trisha answered the door.

"Hello Auntie!" she greeted me, Lysander was beside her, "Did you come to get Lysander?" I shook my head, they were happy at this. "Actually, I came to see your dad, Trish. Where is he?"

"Daddy was reading us something. He's in the living room." she grabbed the bag I was holding and tugged me there, sure enough, Al was there, holding a book.

"Hey Winry!" he said, stroking his three cats, "What's up?"

I sat down and said, "Would you mind having Sander sleepover?" The two giggled and laughed behind us.

"Sure, but why?" Trisha sat beside him telling him to say yes.

"I have to go to Central right now, it's kinda important."

"Chasing after Edward?" he laughed at me.

"Okay, Al. Yes. I am. But only because there's a really hot girl named Mirabella there, and Ed seems to…like…her."

"Winry, you two are married, and you know Ed, he never turns back on his word."

"But he's still twenty-seven for crying out loud! I mean, he'd miss being single." I rubbed my belly and apologized to him or her again for shouting.

"Winry, he loves you, doesn't he? That would be enough for you, I'm sure. You shouldn't let this stupid little Mirabella put you dow- OUCH!" Trisha had just pulled his hair hard, and asked him to say yes again. "Trisha, dear, I already said yes." the two jumped up and down happily and ran upstairs to Trisha's room.

"Lysander should be just fine with you."

"Winry, but even if Ed does like her, what are you gonna do?"

"That's what a good hammer and wrench is for."

He laughed.

We got to the train station, after I called all my patients and Sheska, so I had someone to pick me up. I carried a whole bag, just needed some last minute checks. Clothes, check. Den's stuff, check. Food, check. Hammer and wrench, triple check. I was ready.

"Okay Al, here's Sander's clothes, his pajamas, his stuffed animal, which you should always refer to as Slinky or he'll cry, and all of Ed's phone numbers." I handed him a big bag of Sander's stuff.

"Winry, are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, you're eight months pregnant, and you have to undergo the stress of having to travel for three hours. If you want, I can come with you, I'll bring Trisha and Lysander with me…"

"Al, it's not necessary, the doctor said that the baby isn't due until another three weeks, and besides, Den's with me. I'll be fine." I went out, Lysander ran to me to give me a last minute hug and went back to Trisha. I waved good bye to him. Al still had that worried expression on his face. I laughed.

I boarded the train, not a worry in my head, Den was with me. Only thing in my mind was how that bitch, Mirabella would look like.

**Wowee. That was tough! I should have just made a one shot since this is just my first fanfic, even so, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hope you liked it. Please leave a comment, constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated but please don't flame me. My laptop might burst in to flames, and that wouldn't be too good. Thanks for reading or showing interest or for even accidently clicking on it for that matter. If all goes well, I'll update. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own FMA, the Military Personnel, Winry nor the Elric Brothers. But I do own a brother that annoys me to death, he's adorable, he is… Anyhoo, back to business!**

**Chapter 2: Mirabella, the girl in charge of paperwork. **

I got to Central. It was a horrible three hours, I actually ate part of the pie, or half of it. I saw Sheska waiting for me, did she wait for all three hours? "Sheska!" I yelled. "What are you doing, were you here all day?!"

She ran to me and said, "Hello, Winry! Don't worry, I just got here. I read the train schedules and did the math. I got here a few minutes ago." That was a big relief; I would feel guilty if she stood there for all this time just waiting for me! "Let's go Winry, I borrowed a car from Lieutenant Hawkeye."

I followed her to the car, Den trailing behind me. I would see what this Mirabella girl looked like.

I saw Miss Hawkeye at the lobby with Hayate. They looked like they were spying on someone. "Hello, Miss Hawkeye." I said.

She carefully turned around, and her expression suddenly changed. "Winry! My, my, when are we expecting this one?" her voice was cheery.

"In a few weeks," I giggled. "Do you know where Ed is?"

"In his office, Sheska should be able to show you."

"Thank you, Miss Hawkeye! Have a good day!"

"You too, Winry!" she said. "Oh by the way! I already told you! It's Riza Mustang! Don't forget!"

"I won't!" But I do keep on forgetting that she's married to Fuehrer Mustang now, and she asks me to call her Riza.

Sheska and I were in the third floor. "Is this where Ed's office is?" I asked her.

"Nope. I just wanted to pass by mine first, I have to give Fuehrer Mustang some more paperwork." she went in, after thirteen minutes, I heard a crash. I ran into the dark room, "SHESKA! SHESKA! WHERE ARE YOU!" I saw a mass of books on the floor and a tiny hand peeping from the top, "Help me…" a small voice said, it sounded like… Sheska! I dug into the pile of books, Den barking behind me, until I finally pulled a body from out of it. "My God, Sheska, are you alright?"

"Of course I am." said a voice from behind me, "Why wouldn't I be?" I turned around and saw… Sheska.

"Wait, if you're Sheska, then who's-"

"Hi, I'm Mirabella Tailor. I'm the new girl in charge of paperwork." she smiled and we shook hands, "Thanks for saving me! If I stayed in that pile of books any longer I could have suffocated!"

"You're welcome, I'm Winry… _Elric_…" I did my best to emphasize the name Elric. "Elric… hmm… I think I know that name! He's the state alchemist from the seventh floor! I have some paperwork to deliver there, would you mind if I come?"

Sheska and I nodded. We went out of the room and I finally got to see how pretty she really was. She had nice, silvery blonde hair, a fair skin tone, and adorable green eyes. Yep, I saw her as a threat, too.

We went up the elevator, and there, Mirabella started talking. "So, Miss Winry, are you Mr. Elric's wife?"

"Yes." I told her, trying my best to make it sound pleasant, then thought, "_What's wrong, BITCH? Are you jealous that I have the most powerful alchemist as my husband? Huh, Mirabella? Huh?"_ she smiled at me as well, she had dimples. Oh, the threat!

She glanced at my tummy, "Congratulations on your baby, by the way!" she said in a cheery tone.

"Thank you." I said dully, but I had to sound nice, "So, I'm sure you have a child of your own, huh, Mirabella?"

"Oh no." she replied, "I do have a boyfriend though, he's really nice."

"_Good,"_ I thought, _"She's taken…But just to be safe…"_

We reached the seventh floor. Sheska and Mirabella lead me to the room where Ed was said to be stationed. They opened the door. "Hello, sir!" Mirabella said, dropping a pile of paperwork on Havoc's desk, "I'm sorry for the long wait, I sort of got covered in a pile of books."

"That's okay," Havoc said, lighting another cigarette, "Thank you."

She skipped on her way out, I "accidentally" slid my wrench on the floor, and well…

"Are you alright Mirabella?" I heard Havoc say.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she said, I laughed, "I just tripped on this, wrench?"

I stopped snickering and stayed away from the door.

After talking to Havoc for a while, she went out. "Thank you for accompanying Me." she said, bowing to me and Sheska, "Your husband's inside, Miss Winry. Have a good day."

Mirabella went off. Oh I cant wait until someone reads that "KICK ME, I'M AN ASS" sign on her back!

"Okay, Winry, I'm going to the Fuehrer Mustang's office now. Will you be okay here?" Sheska said.

I nodded and went in. "Ed!" I said upon entering. He lifted his head and smiled at me. Everyone else stared. "Miss Winry! What are you doing here?" Breda asked. "You're pregnant again Miss Winry!" said Fuery. Havoc just smiled at me.

Ed stood up and kissed me lightly on the lips. "What _are _you doing here, Win?"

"I just thought that since you would be here until the end of the month, maybe you wanted to see the baby being born." I lied.

"That's a great idea. But, I don't see why you had to bring Den instead of Lysander. I wanted to show him off."

"Your brother got worried so he asked me to bring an escort and lessen my load."

"Well he was really thoughtful. My shift doesn't end for another hour, would you mind waiting?"

"No, no, I'll be fine." Den barked. "I made you something." I handed him half of the pie I made.

"Hmm, you must have gotten hungry on the way here, huh, Win?"

"Well, well, Miss Winry!" Havoc said, leaning toward my belly, already working on number two I see?"

"Havoc!" Ed said, holding the collar of his uniform, "_No_ smoking in front of my wife please, she could inhale it and something could happen to _my_ baby. So if you value your life…"

"Y-y-yes sir!" he said stomping his cigarette to the ground.

I sat down on a sofa facing his desk as Den slept on my lap.

**Oh golly gosh! That one wasn't too hard to do! But it was kind of hard to find a way to address Ed in a formal, military-like fashion, so I picked "Mr." I would also like to thank my cousin who thought of this plot and helped me type it! Okay, she typed it… And pulled it together… But hey! I posted it and wrote this note! Give me some credit wouldja?**

**I hope you like it, thanks again to all who commented me last time. I'll try to make it better and better! Please leave me more comments! I have to go now! My mom's nagging me to do my homework… Stupid math, I mean, who ****needs**__**to master the four fundamental operations for integers?! That's what calculators are for!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Well, as all fans of the show know, we all don't own FMA, its publishing rights or any of its characters. But hey, I can dream can't I? **

**Chapter 3: Undercover **

Me, Ed and Den left for the house he had made… Using alchemy of course. It was kind of big, like Mr. Hughes' house, only a bit more. "Wow, we're gonna move here?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yep, once you think we're ready."

"Why not after the baby's been born? It would be really easy to move in now, We could just ask Al to bring Lysander here."

"No, no." he said, "We should wait until you can close your shop. And besides, separating Lysander and Trisha would be like a horrible war between two states!"

"You have a point." he kissed my forehead and we went in.

It was fully furnished. A bright little chandelier hanged from above the ceiling would greet you, and then two arches. "That way is to the living room, this ones to the dining room. From there you will see another opening to the kitchen. Come on, I'll show you what's upstairs." I followed him to the living room that was very beautiful, and the up the stairs that were found there. "This is one of the bathrooms, since we each have our own in each room. Then the baby's room, I knew you wanted a girl so I decided to paint it pink." I laughed, I didn't know he could paint! It was a very cute room filled with all the things a young girl could possibly want.

"What if we're wrong, and we'd get another boy?" I teased him.

"Then I'd transmute everything and turn it into boy's things." he replied, laughing. "Okay, then this one's Sander's room. It looks nice, hmm? I put a lot of books here." it was nice, it was nice and beige. "Then, the best part. Our room." Ours had to be the best room in the house. It was very spacious and had an awesome feel.

"It looks amazing, I love the house." I kissed him on the lips and sat down on the bed.

"You should get some rest. It's getting late anyway, so you'd better." he kissed me on the forehead, "Good night too Den."

"Ed, where are you going?" I asked.

"Err, t-to the Fuehrer's house, it's Renee's birthday, I was asked to attend." he said, not looking at me.

"Oh, Renee? Roy and Riza's eldest daughter? If it's her birthday, can I come?"

"No, no, Win, you need your rest. Good night." he left in a hurry.

Hmm… That was odd. I called Sheska's office number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Sheska? It's Winry, Ed said today was Renee's birthday, Roy and Riza's daughter, can you check if he's at Roy's house?"

"Renee's birthday? Winry, Renee's birthday is two weeks from today. Are you sure you heard Ed right? I mean today is Maes' birthday, maybe you heard it wrong."

"No Sheska, I heard Ed loud and clear, do you think he went to see this Mirabella girl?"

"Winry, Edward can't do that to you. And besides, Mirabella is right here. Mirabella? Mirabella? Bells? Mirabella _was _right here."

"Oh no Sheska! Ed must be out with that bitch! Can you fetch me and take me to your office? I'd like to talk to Riza."

"Winry, Miss Riza already went home, and also the Fuehrer. Their house is near yours, a short walk. I'll give you the address."

I wrote the address quickly and thanked Sheska. I grabbed my coat and walked there.

I knocked at their door. I heard a faint, "Ren, darling, get the door please…" It must've been Roy.

A pretty little girl with Roy Mustang-like features greeted me. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi! You must be Renee am I right?"

She nodded.

"I'm here to see your mommy, can I?"

"Okay… Mommy! A woman with a big belly is here to see you!" BIG BELLY?! What the hell is wrong with this kid! It's called pregnancy bozo! But I managed to force out a smile.

"Renee! It's called pregnancy dear, there's a baby in her tummy." I heard Riza say as she skipped downstairs.

"Really? A baby? Should I get some milk?" she said innocently.

"There's no need, Renee, but thank you." I said.

She smiled and went back to playing with her toy dolls. "What brings you here, Winry?" Riza asked.

"Well I'm not so sure, but it seems like Ed's stepping out on me… and he's with… Mirabella."

"Mirabella? The girl who works in the same office as Sheska, am I correct? Mirabella Tailor?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you know where he is."

"I'm afraid I don't know. But I heard from the others that they would be over at the restaurant a few blocks from work."

"Thank you, I'll be going there now." I bowed my head and walked away. "Winry, wait!" I turned my head.

"Let me go with you, I'll bring my best shooter. And besides, you're _pregnant_ for crying out loud! You can't do this yourself. We'll make sure that that Mirabella won't get within a million miles of Fullmetal."

It made me smile. She let me in for a while so she could get her handgun and coat. "Riza, where are you going?" Roy asked her.

"We're going to a restaurant, I'll be home before eleven." she said, as we were about to leave the door.

"Mama!" the seven-year-old said, "Please bring home some food, daddy can't cook well and I'll starve!"

We both laughed, "Okay, Ren, have fun with your dad, and don't forget to practice your alchemy!"

"Bye Mama!" she said. Roy waved behind her.

Riza closed the door and faced me, then looked at my belly. "I'm jealous, Winry. Roy and I have been married for ten years, and we've only had one child."

I laughed. It was true though, me and Ed have been married for about six, and we're already working on number two…unless Mirabella decides to ruin everything.

"Okay," Riza said, as we peeped through the bushes and into the window of the restaurant called _Spiral_, "This is the restaurant Mirabella works in at night… They're probably here."

Sure enough, they were there; Fuery, Breda, Havoc, even Falman! But of course, there was Ed, _my _Ed…who was apparently trying to get a chance to hit on Mirabella Tailor. I looked closer, I saw her taking their order. I saw Ed's mouth move as if to say: "Oh, hi Mirabella! We didn't know you work here!" I suddenly felt like all hell broke loose inside me. _Think of the baby,_ I tried to say, _Think of your stupid husband's baby._

"Winry? Are you alright?" Riza asked me.

"I'm fine. I wish there was some way I could see closer."

"I'm on it." Riza pulled out a bunch of disguises. All of them were men's clothing. Except for one… "This one's yours. I wore it on missions when I was pregnant with Renee. I hope it fits! Oh, and this wig, it will look great on you."

She went on missions when she was pregnant with her daughter? What a Super Mom! "Okay Winry, I'll be your husband, and you are my wife." she said after we were dressed.

"Let's go in." And so we did, we were seated by a young lady in uniform. And had our order taken by another girl, "Are we ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Fettuccine, and by the way what's this…?" Riza kept talking as I continued to brush my black hair, and look at Ed at the other side of the room.

"Winry? How about you?" Riza said.

I shook my head, "Maybe later, just give me an ice tea please."

"Consider it done," said the waitress as she went off.

Mirabella was still taking their orders. Ed's eyes were fixed on her. _Shit_. "Will that be all?"

"Yep!" they all said in unison.

On the way to the counter, she was going to have to pass our table, I had to grab the opportunity… I scooted my really heavy bag to the side to let Mirabella trip on it, and sure enough, she did. _Score!_

"Oh no!" she was covered in pasta and sauce. Ed, Havoc and Breda ran to help her up. _No! No! NO! _

"Are you okay, Bells?" I heard Ed say. _Bells?_ He gave her a nickname! No way!

I saw Breda bring Mirabella to the washroom. As I continued to eavesdrop on Havoc and Ed behind me…

"So Ed, how 'bout Mirabella, huh?" Havoc said "I told you she was gold!"

He replied, "Yep, she'll make a grand wife."

"You think? But hey, do you think she'll be the _one_?"

"Yep, she's perfect alright. And she's easy to get, her hair looks good too."

"I sure bet no one else would mind…"

"Of course no one else would, Mirabella will be great."

I gasped. I cant believe it… Ed, _my _Ed… Or should I say, _Mirabella's _Ed… I felt a tear stream down my face. I rubbed my belly in a pitiful attempt at trying to calm myself down. He told me that _my _hair was the best in the world… I couldn't take it…

I ran out the restaurant. "WINRY!" Riza said, I looked back, Ed stared into my eyes. At that moment, when I should be the happiest girl on earth, and should be feeling butterflies up to my eyeballs, I didn't care, instead I hated him at that moment, like I hated it when Lysander would cry at night.

Nothing could compare to this… I sat down on an alley, wet in the rain, Riza ran after me. "I hate this, I should never have went undercover like this…" I said, "Riza, please take me home." She nodded and helped me up. OUCH! I felt an intense pain, m-m-m-my… MY WATER BROKE!

"Riza…" I forced out, "The baby wants out!"

**Thank you for reading Chapter Three: Undercover. We hope you enjoyed your ride. Please click the button below to leave a comment and you will get a cute little Al plush… (I'm kidding, but please leave a comment…) Please do not flame this ride, or else… Well, I don't know. Thanks again to my cousin… Who did half of the work… okay, majority of the work… You know, my cousin says thanks you for reading ****my ****her fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4

***breathes* **

**HeLOO everybody! I'm really sorry it took me this long to update! I know, I know, my cousin hasn't been around and I've been drowning in homework and been up to my eyeballs with math tutorial classes. Again, I will say, WHO NEEDS MATH! Well, on with the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't/can't/wish/pray for the right to own FMA, but unfortunately, I don't.**

**Chapter 4: EXPLAIN YOURSELF!**

Where am I? Why does my head feel really heavy? Oh god! The baby! Wait…

I felt around my stomach, but the big lump that was there for over eight months was gone… I'd given birth! Now I remember… I fainted after the doctor said he or she was out…

"Mama? Mama?" I heard a familiar voice say, Lysander! He beamed his bright blue eyes right down at me… "I sawed my baby sister already!"

I laughed, "It's _seen_, Sander, dear."

"Auntie! Me, papa, Sander and Uncle Ed came to see the new baby! She's very pretty!" said Trisha, appearing beside Sander.

"She looks just like Ed, Winry!" said Al. "We named her Rosanna if that was alight…"

So I gave birth to baby girl, a pretty baby girl, named Rosanna, who unfortunately looks like my asshole of a husband! And speak of the devil, "Thank god you're okay, Winry!" he said, "When I heard the news from Riza I couldn't help but-"

I cut him off with a wrench to the head. "Uncle Al, why is mommy hitting daddy with a wrench?" asked Lysander.

"He he. That's mommy's way of saying 'hey, welcome home sweetheart'!" he replied, "Come on, guys, I think they have ice cream downstairs!" Al led the two out the room and shut the door.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ed barked, "And how did you even hide a wrench?!"

"I have my ways," I replied, "And it seems you have your own ways too!"

"What?" a gun clicked right beside Ed's head.

"You know what she's talking about Fullmetal…" said Riza, appearing out of nowhere.

"It's okay Riza, I can handle this." I said, gesturing for her to lower her gun.

"Are you sure, Winry?" she asked not following my command, "We can get Ren in her to torch this guy."

Ed twitched.

"Really, it's okay." I reassured her.

"Are you sure? RENEE! Can you come in here for a moment please, angel?!" she yelled.

After a few seconds, the girl-version of Roy can into the room. "You called for me mama?"

"Wanna practice your alchemy, baby?"

"Yes please!" she said, as she snapped her fingers and a flame appeared.

Ed was shaking.

"Riza! It's okay! I really can handle this on my own." I said.

"Aw man, I'm sorry, Ren dear. I promise I'll buy you a gallon of gasoline later, you must be disappointed." said Riza, as she left the room with Renee.

"What was that all about?" asked Ed.

"Why don't you ask yourself?"

"What?"

"Tell me Ed," I began "What kind of guy cheats on his _pregnant_ wife? Couldn't you wait until the kid was born?! Now I'll have to be worried if she's got some defect because of my stress! My god! How could you? I mean trade me for another girl? Edward Elr-" he placed his index finger in front of my mouth.

"Now, now, is this what that was all about?" he said, not removing his finger. I nodded.

"Well, can you tell me who is this person your so jealous of?"

"That Tailor bitch." I said replied, facing the other side and covering my face with sheets.

"Oh I see…" he said, "What made you think that that girl could compare to you?"

"See? You didn't even use a mean adjective to describe her!"

He hugged me, I pulled the sheets down. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He looked at me with those amber eyes, the eyes I fell in love with.

"Well, I heard you at the restaurant yesterday…I was with Riza, she said that we should go undercover… or something."

He chuckled, and then kissed my forehead. "Was that it?"

I nodded again.

"Oh, Winry." he chuckled,"You can be so gullible at times."

"Don't call me that you two-timing, backstabbing, heart-breaking snake!" I hissed. "You called her perfect, and you told Havoc she was 'the one'"

"I did, for Havoc."

"What?" I was caught by surprise by his answer.

"She was perfect, because Havoc asked me for my opinion of her… Because Havoc was going to court her. And I thought that she was the one… for _**Havoc**_"

"Oh." was the only thing I could say. I hid under the covers and let out a loud scream. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!

He hugged me again. "It's okay, Winry!"

"No it is not okay!" I said, trying to wiggle away.

"It is!" he said, holding on to me tighter.

"But I was so mean to you…"

"I understand that…" he said, pulling the sheets off my head, and kissed my cheek. "It' completely understandable… I know that it would seem that I had an affair with someone, and your reaction is expected… But you should know, I really do love you the most, and I'll never, ever leave you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." he said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Err, excuse me?" said a nurse. She totally ruined the moment!

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you might want to see your daughter." she said. And I caught my first glimpse of her, she was in a pink bundle, wrapped up tight… With the rosiest cheeks I had ever seen.

"Gimme." was all I could say. The nurse handed me my baby and left. "I'll give you a few minutes."

She really did look like Ed. She had the same amber eyes, and blonde hair… He must be happy, since Lysander looked more like me, he vowed since the first day he found out I was pregnant that this one would look like him. "You named her Rosanna, right?"

He nodded and kissed both our foreheads.

The door swung open. "MAMA! PAPA! Is that my sister?!" said Sander, running towards us.

"That's my new cousin!" said Trisha, looking at her dad.

"Yes that is!" said Al.

"I want a sister too, daddy."

"Well, go ask your mommy Mei when she gets home from Xing." said Al, sweating a little now.

"Okay…"

After a week, we all moved to central, even Al, Mei and Trisha moved into the house next to us. Lysander was happy with his new role as "big brother" and documented every little thing Rosanna did with his new camera. I opened a new automail shop, and Ed got promoted. Surprisingly, Havoc got Mirabella to be his girlfriend. And Riza's finally pregnant again, Roy wants a boy this time, but Renee said she wanted a sister like Rose. Everything went well…

Until the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Winry!" said Sheska, "There's this really pretty girl here, her name's Francesca! Everyone's falling for her!"

Here… we go…

**AGAIN!**

**YAHOO!!! Finally finished. in case you were wondering, my cousin went to Australia and came home just now. She told me she'd update herself but that lazy ass said she couldn't find the time! I hope this was worth the wait! Thanks a trillion for reading! I hope you'll forgive my cousin's mistakes!**


End file.
